


My Rick

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [12]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Sexual Situations, Citadel of Ricks, Confusion, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Demanding Reader, Embarrassment, F/M, Jealous Rick, Jealous Rick Sanchez, Multipairings, Praise Kink, Separation Anxiety, Sex, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Smut, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You've managed to find yourself in the ceridal of Rick's and there's a few that take a common interest in you. Your Rick tries to help, but in the mass confusion, things get out of hand.Very out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

"I -- I've never seen so many Rick's before..."

You said softly as you walked along side your Rick. It wasn't just Rick's however, there were Morty's as well. There were so many Morty's with their Rick's. Your Morty, however, was currently back at school. He had a major test he couldn't miss or something like that so Rick dragged you along.

Speaking of which, your Rick belched loudly as he walked beside you.

"Yeah -- Yeah, there's a lot of me."

He said as he went to step on an escalator only to stop when a Rick ran up to you.

"O-o-oh! You're a [Name] aren't you!"

He questioned looking at you wide-eyed as if he'd never seen you before. You went to open your mouth only for Rick to step up and shove the other away from you.

"Back off! She's -- she's mine!"

He told the other Rick as he placed his hand on your lower back and caused you to walk up the escalator and away from the frowning Rick. You turned toward your Rick after glancing over your shoulder.

"What was... that all about?"

You questioned. Rick sighed and allowed his hand to linger around to the side of your hip.

"Y-You're rare. Y-You're not like a M-Morty. Morty's are a necessity that us Rick's have to -- have to have. You, however, in most demensions either don't exist or we -- we never met."

He told you. You blinked slowly.

"Wait, what? How is that even possible?"

You questioned.

"You know -- you know you're the smartest [Name] there is right? The fact that all your other selfs are idiots lowers the possibility of me -- of me sticking around you. Since, you know, that's what a Morty is for."

Rick informed you as he stepped of with you. You blinked slowly and looked up at the large building. You guessed this was the main building since it was so large.

You managed to stay close to Rick as he lead you through a sea of other Rick's. You couldn't help but blush as you heard some of them complementing you and trying to cop a feel. Still, your Rick, it seemed, was extremely over protective of you.

"Fucking assholes."

Rick grunted as he walked ino the building and you gasped.

"Holy shit."

You said looking up at the ceiling that you swore was made in gold. The light that came down from the many windows that reigned overhead was amazing.

Rick'shand didn't budge as he allowed you to gawk at the architecture of the building.

"You -- I mean, your other versions built all of this?"

You questioned causing Rick to belch.

"Yeah. Don't seem so impressed, and close your mouth, you'll catch flies that way."

He told you causing you to blush and do as you were told. Rick walked you forward and down a long hallway. You felt your face warming again as you came to a large room and there was what seemed like a council of Rick's, all who had their eyes on you.

"A-Alright, stay close, and don't speak. I'll -- I'll take care of this."

Your Rick told you. You nodded your head and followed after him after he dropped his arm from around your waist and moved ahead of you.

"C-137. You're late."

The Rick with pointy hair spoke up looking from Rick to you. You had your hands resting in front of you, your fingers playing with each other as you felt awkward and out of place.

"And I see that you've brought along your [Name]. My, she is a sight isn't she? Is she as smart as you say she is?"

You felt your face warm even more. Rick spoke about you? And he said you were smart? That was certainly not what you had expected to hear coming here. Your Rick belched and started speaking.

"H-Hey, eyes on me guys. I -- I'm only here because, because you asked me here. So - so what is it?"

Your Rick asked. You noticed that some other Rick's and Morty's started coming into the main room to see what was going on. All the other Rick's with odd haircuts that were sitting up on the stand where the large table ran looked down at him.

"We want you to team up with other Rick's and help to fix our security system."

"Seriously? A security system? I could have been -- I could have been home getting my -- getting my rocks off and you want me here to fix your security system?"

Rick questioned angerly. He groaned and smacked his forehead. You watched as your Rick exchanged conversation with the council of Rick's. As you watched you felt a tug on the bottom back part of your tank top. Blink a few times you turned around and seen a Morty had wandered up to you.

"H-Hi."

He stuttered looking up at you. You gave him a soft smile.

"Hello Morty."

You said causing the young boy to become excited. He placed his hands over his mouth.

"O-o-oh jeez! You -- you know my n-name!"

"Well, yes, my Morty is C-137."

"Oh wow! He must be -- he must be so lucky! S-so lucky to have a - a [Name]!"

The boy said when a Rick came up and grabbed him by the back of a shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing you little -- little shit!"

The Rick snapped as he dragged his Morty away from you. You watched slightly amused as the Morty was reaching out for you, trying to get back to you.

"H-Hey! Lemme -- lemme go Rick!"

"Shut up, Morty!"

He snapped dragging the kid back with him.

You heard a throat clear behind you which caused you to turn around. Your Rick was looking at you with a lazy and upsetting expression as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

You gave an awkward chuckle and glanced to the ground. Your face warmed when you heard several "awes" from various Rick's and Morty's.

"They wanna ask you some dipshit questions. Since I'm guessing you stopped paying attention a while ago."

Your Rick said with an unamused tone. You swallowed and walked forward. Standing there beside your Rick as you gazed up at the council of Rick's they all looked at you.

"C-137 [Name], we're curious as to just how smart you are."

A Rick with a swirl in his hair said.

"Indeed. We're going to ask three questions, all of which are based on different levels of IQ."

The main Rick with the three spikes said as he picked up a piece of paper.

You swallowed and nodded. You felt on the spot and you didn't like it at all. 

"First question. What is the square root of pi?"

You blinked once.

"Seriously?"

"Answer the question C-137."

"1.77."

You said causing a murmer to rise behind you. You raised a brow and looked back at your Rick, who just rolled his eyes obviously knowing you'd get it right.

"Next. What is the difference between radioactive and radiation?"

"Uh, well,"

You said putting your finger on your bottom lip and taking a moment to think on the process of how to explain it.

"Basically radiation refers to the particles or energy released during radioactivedecay. The radiation emitted may be in the form of particles, such as neutrons, alpha particles, and beta particles, or waves of pure energy, such as gamma and X-rays. Radiation in better words is the result of radioactivity. Radiation can't be present without radioactivity. It's like, stage two."

You finished up seeing the expressions on the Rick's faces. They all looked at you. You looked at them.

"Did I -- did I say something wrong?"

You asked looking back at your own Rick. He was looking at you with the same expression as the other Rick's were and it slightly startled you.

"Is your Rick into sharing?"

You heard one of the other Rick's call out. You turned back around and looked up at them.

"What?"

"C-137, will you share your [Name]?"

The King of Rick's asked. You blinked slowly and jumpped when you heard your Rick's booming voice.

"Fuck no! Get your own!"

Rick snarled walking forward and grabbing your arm tugging you back.

"She's intelligence is far beyond what we all expected. Your stories don't do her justice, C-137. No wonder you speak so highly of her."

You blushed and lowered your head only to feel a tug on your arm as Rick turned you both around.

"Whatever -- I'm gonna help fix your stupid security system and then -- and then we're gone!"

Rick barked as he dragged you past other Rick's that seemed to be looking at you oddly as well. You swallowed hard as you walked out into the hallway with Rick, finally the two of you were alone once he turned the corner.

"Rick what is -- "

You squeaked as he pushed you up against the wall and his lips crashed down onto yours. You gasped feeling his errection proving your stomach as his lips gave you no ease with the pressure that they placed.

"F-Fuck you were so hot in there! I didn't -- I didn't think you'd be that smart to know that off hand!"

He said through the sloppy kiss. You moaned quietly as your fingers tangled in Rick's hair as you sighed deeply through your nose.

To be honest, you hadn't expected it either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merely watching your Rick fixing a security system with a handful of other Rick's gets boring quick.
> 
> Good thing some of the Rick's take an interest in you.

The make out session in the hall didn't last long, just long enough for you and your Rick to get caught by a handful of other Rick's that yours was suppose to help fix the system.

So you found yourself sitting there on a stool that faced the window that showed the rest of the city from what you could see.

There were four other Rick's there with yours, making the total five.

You were glad that about two of them looked different. That made it easier on you. One of them wore the same attire but wore glasses. The other one wore a type of British fashion. The other two were just normal, but one didn't seem as interested in the system as the other.

"So, you're [Name]?"

The uninterested Rick asked. You nodded your head as he stood leaning against the window.

"I'm Rick from X-475-I. There isn't a [Name] where I'm -- I'm from."

He told you. You nodded looking up at him. You blinked slowly.

"Can you tell me why?"

You questioned wondering why you weren't apart of that Rick's world. He gave a shrug and held out his hands in a nonchalant manner.

"Don't guess it worked out with your parents."

He said not really sure what went wrong. You lowered your gaze for a moment before nodding again.

"But, you have a Morty, right?"

"Yeah, I have one."

He said his eyes staying on you. You felt yourself suddenly self conscious and turned back to look out the window.

"H-Hey -- asshole!"

Your Rick belched out while he was working inside the panel of the computer system.

"S-Stop talking to her and get some fucking work done!"

The Rick beside you rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Don't act so high and mighty just because you have a [Name], C-137!"

He spat back to your Rick. Your Rick then stopped working and swirled around on his stool and glared at the other Rick.

The remaining three Rick's all stopped working for a moment to watch.

You sat there confused as to why your Rick was so pissed off. You understood that he didn't want to be here and had to help with the security system, but he was just being an ass at this point.

Suddenly the bay doors opened to the room and in walked two military Rick's. They gave a long whistle as they looked at you.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's true! So, she is here!"

"Hey -- hey baby, what's cookin good lookin?"

They asked as they entered the room and made a be-line toward you. You blushed, not use to all this attention from so many Rick's. Your Rick yelled and slammed his screw driver down onto the table as he stood up from his chair.

" ** _Get the fuck away from her!_** "

Rick yelled causing the other two to look at him unamused. They crossed their arms over their chest.

"Lemme guess, you're her Rick?"

" ** _D-Damn right I'm her mother fucking Rick! Now -- now get the fuck out!_** "

You sat there shocked. Your Rick was acting completely crazy around all these other Rick's to the point where it was scaring you. You didn't like the attention true enough, but Rick was only making things worse for you.

You watched as the other two military Rick's stepped forward toward yours. That's when you hopped up off your stool and stood in front of them with your hands up.

"Come on, you're all Rick's here. Just... just try to get along?"

You offered trying to defuse the situation.

" ** _L-l-l-like hell I'll calm down! [Name], you're going home! I-I-I-I'm tired of this bullshit!_** "

Your Rick told you as he pulled out his portal gun. You sighed and closed your eyes. Just then the door opened again and in walked an oddly looking Rick.

"O-oh wow! It's true! It's a name!"

The Rick called out. You looked at him. He was odd looking. He had a bowl cut hair and buck teeth. All the other Rick's in the room groaned.

"Oh look -- "

"It's Doofus Rick -- "

"Get outta here shit eater."

The Rick's said finishing each other's sentences. You blinked.

What in the hell?

Doofus Rick frowned and whined.

"I-I don't eat shit!"

He whined. You felt your heart break. This poor Rick was being picked on by the others, including yours, who had just told him to go eat shit.

You puffed out your cheeks as some of the Rick's begun to laugh. Shooting your Rick a look of disapproval it caused him to stop laughing, then he yelled out when you walked over and grabbed Doofus Rick by the arm.

"Hi, I'm C-137 [Name], it's nice to meet you, Rick."

You said softly causing Doofus Rick to blush a little.

"O-o-oh! It's -- It's nice to - to meet you t-t-too!"

He said happily.

"Are you serious right now!?"

Your Rick cried out as he waved his portal gun around.

"You are not seriously talking to him! [Name]!"

You glanced over at your Rick and huffed.

"If I recall correctly _you_ have a security system to fix and _I_ am going to go get ice cream with this Rick!"

You told him causing him to make a duck face toward you as he just looked baffled.

"Come on, let's go."

You huffed dragging the Rick along with you. He gave an unsure look back toward your Rick before the doors closed behind you both.

"J-Jeez, you're -- you're amazing!"

Doofus Rick said as he rubbed the back of his head. You looked up at him with a small smile.

"Nah, I'm just me."

You informed him.

You didn't make it very far down the hall when you heard the door open again and it was those two military Rick's running after you.

"Hey -- "

"Mind if we join?"

They questioned as they caught up to you. You raised a brow, wondering why the Rick's were so fascinated with you.

"Are you going to be assholes?"

Your deadpan sounding question caused them to look at each other before they looked over at Doofus Rick. They rolled their eyes.

"No."

"We'll behave."

They retorted. You nodded your head, finding this new found courage toward so many mysterious Rick's making your stomach warm.

"Alright. Let's go get some ice cream then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get scary and rather heated.

You laughed along side all three Rick's as you licked up your ice cream. You were smiling from ear to ear listening about their adventures they had with their Morty's as you all walked back to the computer room.

Once entering the room your smile instantly fell when only two Rick's remained, and neither one of them were yours.

"Where is C-137?"

You questioned trying to not have the anxiety in your voice show. The Rick with glasses turned around and looked at you with a cocked brow.

"He left to go down to the electrical room. There's a problem with the power supply that needs to be rerouted back to this computer here."

He informed you.

"Oh... when... when will he be back?"

You asked only to have a shrug as your answer. You frowned. You didn't like being in a strange place where you didn't know where your Rick was or when he'd be back.

True, you left to go get ice cream, but you knew where Rick was prior to leaving, now you had no idea where he went to in terms of the room's location.

"Awe jeez [Name] are you okay? You don't look so good?"

Do of us Rick questioned. You looked at him for a moment. You felt a little anxious but you could tell you were starting to sweat a bit.

It was your separation issues.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just... I have... I just have separation anxiety is all."

You tried to explain causing the five Rick's in the room to look at you oddly.

"O-o-oh no. Are you gonna be okay?"

Doofus Rick questioned walking you toward the stool, only to be stopped by one of the military Rick's.

"Hey I know what will get your mind off things."

He said taking the ice cream from your hand and passing it off to Doofus Rick. Your eyes widened as the military Rick towered over you with a large smirk across his lips. You didn't like this. You didn't like this at all.

Suddenly his lips crashed down onto your and you sucked in a deep breath through your nose.

Your hands darted up and you shoved him off you as you yelped.

"W-What the hell is your problem!"

You cried out causing the Rick that was just kissing you to scoff and approach again. Your eyes widened as you back up against the window, no where to run.

"I'm just trying to help you relax babe. No need to be so rough... unless that's what you like?"

He questioned with a sick grin across his lips. You shook your head quickly.

"Y-You're not my Rick! S-Stay the h-hell away from me!"

You spat causing the Rick to laugh. Doofus Rick rushed forward and attempted to grab the advancing one by the arm, but was pulled back and thrown onto his back by the other military Rick.

"Stay the fuck outta this. Go eat some shit why don't you?"

The Rick spato as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to watch the show before him.

"C-137 isn't going to be happy when he returns and sees you fucking with his [Name]."

The Rick with glasses stated to the two military Rick's. They both just scoffed and gave a shrug.

"The fuck is he going to do about it -- "

"He won't do shit!"

They both said with a slight laugh. That's when Doofus Rick took a moment and looked at you. The two of you locked eyes before he stood up on his feet again. He gave a deep frown before he turned around and ran out of the room.

You felt your stomach drop.

Your only hope had ran out the door and left you alone with two very egar Rick's and a pair that seemed like they had better things to do than pay any mind to what was going on behind them.

Both military Rick's smirked as they started to unbuckle their uniforms.

"Alright [Name], we're gonna take good care of you."

"You'll be begging and scream -- and screaming for more before you know it."

They told you causing heat to rise to your cheeks. You swallowed the thickness in your throat.

Why hadn't you just listened to your Rick and went home?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get kinky really, really fast.

You swallow nervously. You don't want either one of these Rick's to touch you, no matter how much like your Rick they look. With your back pressed up against the window you try to think of every solution you can to get out of this mess.

"Look, my Rick could be back any minute and I don't need him to completely flip his shit."

You tried to explain. You did the best to ignore the excitement bubbling in the pit of your belly with the idea of having two Rick's. You didn't care about the whole "there's a million other Rick's out there." That Rick always told you about.

You only had one Rick, and that Rick was C-137.

"Awe come on babe, we just wanna -- we just wanna have fun."

The Rick standing in front of you said as he was already shirtless. The one behind him had stopped for a moment as he looked at her.

"H-Hey, she doesn't seem -- she doesn't seem very into this."

The one behind commented. The Rick in front stopped and turned to look at the one behind him.

"So?"

He questioned causing the other Rick to scoff.

"So, I'm not fucking raping her just to -- just to get my rocks off!"

He spat having his hands on his hips. The Rick in front turned back around and seen you standing there blushing madly and barely able to keep eye contact with the two Rick's. The one in front scoffed and rolled his eyes as he approached you.

"H-How does your Rick touch you?"

He whispered pressing his hand to your body. You inhaled deeply feeling his hand pressing against your side. He leaned over you and placed his lips to your right ear. His left hand working on your side.

"Rough, soft -- "

"S-soft."

You stuttered embarrased. And just like that the Rick slowly ran his hand along the side of your body and up under your shirt.

"Does he talk dirty to you?"

"Y-Yes... b-b-but he also, he also, he also p-praises me and -- and treats me n-nicely.

You said telling the truth. Your Rick had started out rough at first, but over the last year of being with him, you noticed that his sexual advances toward you changed. You noticed that over a slow amount of time his touches, kisses, everything; changed.

They changed and weather he noticed or not your body and mind surely did.

You gave a small gasp feeling the Rick's hand squeeze your breast as he had his hand slowly swoop up your shirt and grabbed it. His hand squeezed harshly before he eased up on it and moved your cup down allowing him to have the nipple between his fingers.

You titled your head back against the window, it making the clank noise against the thick glass.

Your eyes were closed as a moan slipped past your lips causing the other two Rick's that were working to stop and stare. Their eyes wide as they heard the most delicious sound come from you.

"That's right babe, moan for me. Good girl."

The Rick whispered in your ear as he pinched your nipple again watching as you sucked your bottom lip into your mouth and moaned again.

"Jesus..."

You heard the Rick mutter as your shirt was pushed up over your breasts and rested around your neck. He pulled your other cup down and looked at both of your breasts. He groaned as he placed his other hand up and squeezed your neglected breast.

"F-Fuck! Daddy!"

You gasped feeling him tugging on your breasts but stopping once the name slipped from your lips. You opened your eyes to see that everyone was looking at you wide-eyed and slack jawed.

You felt your whole face warm from embarrassment. Then the Rick in front of you grinned as he dropped to his knees and shoved his face between your breasts. You closed your eyes and whined as you grabbed the window ledge behind you for support.

"Well, well, well, someone has a Daddy kink."

The other military Rick chuckled as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the table off to the left, smirking. You hissed and moaned a bit louder than you meant to do.

"Y-Yeah -- y-you!"

You gasped when a sharp bite came down onto your nipple before you heard a pop sound as the Rick pulled away.

"You mean C-137. Not all of us are the same, babe."

The Rick told you as he stood up from the floor and quickly started to unbuckle his pants.

"But, I can totally get behind it. Coming out of your mouth it's fucking hot."

He said pulling his pants down to around his legs with a smirk. He pulled his dick out. You raised a brow, it wasn't as long as your Rick's but it was thicker.

"Daddy wants you on those sexy knees now princess. Will you be a good -- good girl for Daddy and get on your knees?"

You were on your knees in seconds.

"Good girl, baby."

He told you. By this time you were fucking soaking through your pants. You knew it. You could smell it, and you knew that if you could smell it then the other Rick's could smell it too.

You watched as the Rick's dick twitched in front of your face and he grinned.

"Open wide, babe."

He told you causing you to do as he said. You held your tongue out as you waited for him to slide his dick down his throat.

" _ **What the fuck!?**_ "

You heardon't an angry shout and your eyes snapped over to Rick that stood there beside Doofus Rick. Your eyes widened, it was your Rick.

And he was pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Your Rick was furious. He was so mad he couldn't even form a coherent sentence and saliva was flying everywhere. You quickly jumpped up from your knees and fixed your bra and shirt, terrified on what Rick was going to do.

"He-Hey man calm the fuck dow -- "

Blood and brains splattered all over the front of your shirt. Your eyes widened in horror as the Rick that was touching you inappropriately was shot and killed. The back splash landing all on you.

Your mouth hung open as you stood there looking at the dead Rick and then looking down at yourself that was covered in brains and blood from the head shot.

" _ **Y-Y-You calm the f-f-f-fuck down cocksucker!!**_ "

Your Rick screamed. The other Rick's in through room gawked at what just happened Rick pointed the gun at the other military Rick.

"No Rick -- he -- he didn't do anything!"

You said quickly as you tried to stop it, but instead Rick blew his brains out too. You screamed, having two dead Rick's there before you now.

"Jesus fucking Christ! C-137 you just killed two Rick's!"

The posh dressed Rick yelled as he poked his head up from behind the computer system. Glasses Rick shook his head and went back to work after a moment that the shock finished.

"This is why you don't mess with a Rick's  [Name]."

He told Posh Rick. Posh Rick just kept looking at your Rick in shock.

Your Rick grabbed his portal gun and pulled it out of his lab coat and before you knew what was happening you were falling feet first through a portal. You yelled as you landed on your parents couch, startling both your parents that were sitting in the livingroom.

"Oh my God!!"

Your mother screamed looking at you covered in blood and chunks of brain.

"[Name] are you alright!"

Your father shouted watching as the portal from the ceiling disappeared. You sat there for a moment blinking slowly.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm just gonna... I'm gonna go take a shower."

You said slowly as you stood up from the couch, you looked between your concerned parents before turning around and heading up to your bathroom.

You felt robotic almost as your feet moved in front of you one after the other and you made it into your bathroom. Closing the door behind you, you stripped yourself of your clothing and stepped under the icy cold waters to calm yourself.

Your body was hot under the water and that was because you were still turned on even after watching your Rick kill two other Rick's right before your eyes.

You swallowed thickly and brought the body washer you had between your legs and scrubbed the shame completely away the best you could.

After about an hour of being in the shower you finally turned off the water and grabbed a fresh clean towle. Wrapping it around your body you took a look at your clothes before you left them there on the floor. You'd deal with them later.

Walking through your hallway you made it to your room. Opening the door you were shocked to see Rick sitting there on the edge of your bed. You were hesitant to shut the door, but did so anyway.

He had his flask out and had it completely empty at this point.

"Rick?"

You questioned not completely sure what the man was doing here in the first place. You figured that he'd be mad with you to the point where he wouldn't want to speak to you, or even see you again.

And then you noticed. You noticed the small bracelet that he had made you for Christmas resting in his hand.

"You know -- you know I thought that after everything we'd been through that by now you'd learn to listen to me without question."

He told you looking a the small glowing galaxy that swirled around in the gem on the silver band. You stood there unmoving as you held the towel around your body.

"When I tell you something it's not just because I'm jealous, or because you're an idiot - sometimes - it's because I don't want you hurt."

You blinked slowly. Was Rick... was Rick making a confession that he cared about you right now?

"I know those guys, because they're me. The other Rick's would do anything, and I mean anything, to have you -- have you for themselves."

He said looking over at you finally. His eyes widened a little, seeing you naked under neath the towel. He thought you had been standing there fully clothed, but he had yet to look at you.

"I'm sorry. I -- I'll listen from now on. I won't question you anymore. I won't -- "

"Yes you will."

He told you, causing your eyes to widen and watch as he stood up off the bed and walked over to you.

"You're stubborn. More so than Morty. You'll think with your heart instead of your brain everytime. You'll try to see the good in others just like today. You'll end up in a few days, maybe weeks, months, years from now, you'll go back to questioning me and what I tell you. Because you're [Name] C-137, the most stubborn, smartest, asshole of them all."

He said his hands coming around your towel and having it fall to the floor. He looked athrough your perky nipples and the rest of your body. His hands coming out and touching your icy cols skin.

"But, you're mine. You're mine and I'll be -- I'll be damned if I ever let any other Rick touch you with their filthy hands."

You gapsed feeling Rick's slender fingers find your clit and rubbed it around. Your fingers came up and grasped his white lab coat and stood there clinging to it.

"Rick..."

You moaned softly looking up at him with parted lips as he inserted a finger or two inside your sopping wet heat.

"Yeah, babe, it's me. It's your Rick."

He said before his lips came crashing down over yours.


End file.
